


No Resistance Here, Buddy

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Clothed Sex, Come untouched, Cumshots, Embarrassment, Erections, Frotting, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Spontaneous Orgasm, cum in clothes, cum in pants, humping, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't know what this is but the need to hide it is pure instinct.  Poe knows exactly what it is and wants to be let in on the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back.  After all, it was Finn's request, not his own desire that had him tying the former stormtrooper to a table and slowly teasing him to hardness.  Poe liked the way Finn never could stop himself.  He liked those moments when he could read Finn's embarrassment in his expression and his posture.  He liked watching his darling friend... perhaps boyfriend, by now, squirm and fight to hide his whimpers.

Poe loved the desperation and the excitement.  Wanted to wrap his hand firmly around Finn's girthy cock and only get three strokes done before the horny and only mildly experienced man was spraying a heavy load of cum into the air.  Dripping uncontrollably between his fingers.  Shaking and crying because he was too sensitive to be stroked through his orgasm and after.  Growing soft and then hard again as Poe refused to stop.  Weakly twitching out empty loads several times after.

Falling into an exhausted sleep with a smile and Poe's name on his lips.

That's what Poe liked about fucking Finn.  That's what made Finn perfect beyond his altruism and charm.

But Finn, ashamed and humiliated by never being able to get two strokes up Poe's ass before he was falling on top of his friend... maybe boyfriend, by now, wanted that habit to be trained out of him.  He wanted stamina.  He wanted to ride Poe the way Poe rode him.  Giving Poe that same delicious pleasure.  Reciprocating instead of just falling apart, over and over again.

* * *

 Months ago, Finn had no idea there was anything wrong with the way he came within seconds of touching himself.

Growing up, there were no allowances made for sexual exploration.  There were rooms attached to bathrooms and locker rooms that were designed for quickly sapping those biological urges.  Communal masturbation with available napkins and trash bins.  No looking allowed.  No touching of another man.  Nothing.  Whenever Finn had described the sterile environment to Poe, the pilot had shaken his head and cringed.

"Sounds like the saddest circle jerk I've ever heard of."

"Circle... jerk?" Finn had asked.  Not understanding either word in such a context.

Comically, Poe imitated a fist pulling at his own cock.  Finn's cheeks had warmed at the gesture.  Always a strict follower of rules, until he wasn't, Finn had never watched the other men in the room.  He'd heard grunts and stifled moans.  Had started to enjoy them in their own way.  He'd started to associate the smell of arousal with the pleasure of orgasm.  He'd learned not to linger for more than a few minutes because he'd have to go to Captain Phasma for re-conditioning.  

But he'd never looked.  

So, he didn't quite know what to picture when imagining Poe with his fingers wrapped around himself.  Was Poe long and dark with a pink head, like him?  Was he thin and pink like the men he'd glimpsed in showers.  There were no rules about looking in showers, after all.

He didn't know how to picture Poe naked and aroused.  But he knew that the way Poe's eyes lilted shut and he bit his bottom lip made him hard.  Made the front of his pants bulge out obscenely.  He knew that the faux moan that Poe let out right before saying "Ya know... jerking off" while slowly stroking up and down on the air in front of his own crotch was divine.  He knew that he was about to...

...that was the first time Finn had slammed his eyes shut and gushed a heavy load into his underclothes.  He'd shivered and moaned without wanting to.  His cock, still not soft.  Still twitching and shooting.  Was obvious as it throbbed against his left thigh.  

He opened his eyes to find Poe staring at him.  Eyes wide and mouth open.  They'd been sitting less than a foot apart.  Finn on a comfortable bench and Poe perched on the table in front of him.  Poe had seen it all and Finn felt mortified.  Shame had not often been a tool of the First Order, but when used properly it had been harsher than any fear or pain.

Poe had watched as Finn shot straight up from his seat and turned to walk away.  Finn's pants were too thick for any wetness to be seen, but Poe knew what had just happened.  Had watched an impossibly large cock twitch and flex under Finn's clothes.  He wanted Finn.  He wanted him so badly.  Yet, he hadn't made himself hop down from the table to follow his friend.  To tell him everything was okay.  To let him know there was nothing to be embarrassed about.  And then Finn was gone from the room.

* * *

 

Finn and Poe didn't actually work together.  They were both resistance but Finn was no pilot.  Poe had been there when Leia asked what Finn wanted to do, after a vacation, of course.  The former stormtrooper had looked thoughtful before finally saying that he didn't know how to do much.  He could fight and he could clean.  That had been his purpose for as long as he could remember.  He'd even insisted he didn't want a vacation.  He just wanted to get back to work.

The room of generals had been a riot of dissent.  Even if he'd asked for it, Leia couldn't let a hero scrub floors and empty wastebaskets.  She'd agreed with them wholeheartedly, but didn't want to force Finn into any particular job.  So, instead, Finn had been put into classes.  For as long as he wanted, he could learn with the other students on the base.  He could shadow any employees in any field.  He could stay or he could leave.  Leia had given Finn freedom... and Poe could tell that it frightened him.

So, despite not seeing Finn, at all, while on duty, Poe did what he could to spend his free time looking for Finn.  Often, that only meant he caught a glimpse of him during meals or they got to hug each other goodbye right before Poe left for a mission.

So, he tried not to read too much into the fact that since Finn had scampered from the crowded lounge with a load of jizz running down the inside of his left pant leg, he hadn't seen him, at all.

* * *

 

Finn definitely wanted to avoid Poe.  Yet, he hadn't realized how often he saw Poe around until he was ducking out of whatever room the pilot entered.  Shame was strong but oh, so stressful.  How could he look the man in the face, again?  What kind of self-respecting man did something so disgusting, in public?  In his clothes!?  While looking at someone that treated them like a friend!??!

Finn worked so hard to be normal.  To NOT be the weird kid raised by evil incarnate that had no idea how the rest of the galaxy functioned.  He had a feeling that he was always under scrutiny.  That eyes were constantly watching to make sure he didn't slip into any old, violent habits.  Not that he had violent habits, but nobody else knew that.  Nobody seemed to know that stormtroopers spent evenings playing cards and cracking jokes just like anyone else.  Sure, they were also supposed to ignore quite a few biological urges, most kinds of delicious foods, and anything else that would be seen as a distraction by the higher ups.  But they didn't spend every waking minute itching to murder others.  In fact, Finn felt that he wasn't very different as a member of the resistance than he'd felt as a member of the first order.  He was essentially the same, deep down, but somehow having a lot of freedom kept making him feel like his life was spinning out of control.

Should he pick a job, soon?  Before Leia could think of him as a waste of resources.

Should he study longer before choosing a job? So, Leia knew he'd put an earnest effort into choosing instead of just blindly grabbing one.

Should he hide the fact that he genuinely wanted to continue cleaning?  To make sure Leia and the other generals never thought his "talent" which they all insisted he had, wasn't being wasted.

Should he apologize to Poe?

For desiring him.

For thinking of him whenever he touched himself.

For imagining his face. His mouth. His tongue.

Finn was in class, at the moment.  A desk over his lap and all eyes on the front of the room.  His hips squirmed ever so slightly as he imagined Poe licking him.  Licking his hand, more specifically.  That was the only part of him that had ever touched Poe.  His right hand.  Poe held his hand, sometimes, while he taught the former stormtrooper how to guide a ship during simulations.  Shook his hand when they promised to meet each other for future events.  He'd kissed his hand, once.  It had been part of some kind of joke about dating princesses.  A strangely respectful quip about the way Leia was treated by C3PO.  He'd even bowed to Finn.  A fake bow and a fake kiss but very real and very warm lips on the back of his hand.

Finn didn't know why but he wanted tongue.  He wanted to stick his fingers into Poe's mouth.

He wanted to feel the vibrations of Poe's moaning reverberate against his fingertips.

Knuckles straining as he gripped the edge of his desk.  Thighs trembling with the effort of sitting still.  Cock twitching.  Already oozing precum over his thigh.  Painful under the tight, leather-feel pants.  He managed to not make a single sound but he was sweating.  He was shaking.  He was ashamed, all over again.  Hoping that nobody was looking at him.  He moved his head as subtly as he could, searching for prying eyes.

That's when he saw Poe's face in the window of the classroom's door.  Poe.  With wide eyes and open mouth.  Poe's tongue sliding against Poe's top lip as if he wanted some part of Finn in his mouth.

Finn came.  Another disgusting load of semen coating his thigh all the way down to his knee.  More of it oozing down the back of his calf and into his shoe as he sat near the back of his classroom.  The teacher droned on.  The students continued to listen.  Poe never stopped staring.  Finn tried his best to ignore him as the warmth in his pants turned clammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit from the beginning every time I post a part. So, start over if you wanna see what's new :D

Sitting stock-still as the other students filed past their teacher and out of the classroom door, Finn wondered how he'd face Poe.  After all, the pilot was waiting for him.  He heard girls chirp out flirty greetings and Poe coo out a hello to each of them.  He heard guys enthusiastically shouting Poe's name and having their names shouted back at them.  He heard normal, friendly people being normal and friendly, together.

What was he?

Could he look at Poe and walk on as if nothing happened?  Would Poe let him?

Finn gathered the few supplies he carried from class to class and slung his bag over a shoulder.  He'd already checked his pants a hundred times and there were no signs of his indiscretion. Only, he could still feel the wetness that lingered.  The scent was a little strong, as well.  But this was a crowded place where people often bumped shoulders in the hall.  Perhaps Poe wouldn't think it was him?  His brow furrowed when he remembered it was the end of the day.  The hall would clear quickly and they'd be alone, if he didn't hurry.  

Never sneaky or duplicitous, Poe stood by the classroom door and smiled brightly as Finn left the room.  Poe immediately gave the impression of a dog seeing its master for the first time in weeks.  The pilot reached out to pull Finn into back-clapping hug while bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as if he'd scored some kind of victory.  His excitement was contagious and Finn couldn't help but to smile along with him.  Finn assumed the hug meant Poe hadn't realized what kind of mess stained the inside of his clothes.  Couldn't smell the proof of his earlier accident.

"I've missed you, buddy," Poe said as he rubbed a hand up and down Finn's back.  His nose and lips pressed against the skin peeking out from the low collar of Finn's black, knit pullover.  

Finn shuddered slightly at the heat from his friend's mouth.  The light graze of dry lips against the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"It's only been a few days," Finn said as he returned the hug.  His arms cautiously sliding around Poe's stocky form.  He liked this.  He always liked this.  The hugging.

"A few days, too many," Poe never moved his head.  His words ghosting out against that same sensitive patch of skin.  Finn almost pulled away and, as if knowing he'd try, Poe pulled him closer.  One arm barricading the former stormtrooper's shoulders while the other hand pressed into the small of Finn's back, guiding his hips forward until their bodies touched all the way from their chests to their knees.

Finn's arms loosened, entirely.  Falling to his side as if half of him thought to break the hug while the rest of him fought to stay.  Poe let his nose and lips slide up the side of Finn's neck to whisper into his ear.  He let his hips roll forward to show Finn how hard his cock was.  His rigid cock rubbing against Finn's spent one through the thick layers of their clothing.

"I've been thinking about you a lot since the last time I saw you," Poe confessed.  His tone low and sultry.  Finn couldn't relax into the irresistible touch.  His eyes darted around the empty hall to make sure no one saw them.  He was feeling it, again.  The desire to touch himself.  To empty himself.  It had only been a half hour since the last time.  He hated and loved the effect Poe had on him.  Thoughts of Poe.  The sight of Poe.  Poe's voice.  And now, for the first time, Poe's cock.  Warm even through all those clothes.  Hard and frotting against him.  This was new.  

"We can't... Are we even allowed," Finn asked.  He didn't know what was allowed in his new life. Had never thought to ask.  What were these feelings?  This urge to reproduce when Poe wasn't someone he could even reproduce with.  "Are we... defective?" 

Poe chuckled into Finn's ear.  Then his tongue.  That glorious, glorious tongue lightly touched Finn's earlobe and then slid up the shell of his ear.  Dragging along the outside of it.  His grip on Finn's shoulders and back tightened as Finn shivered from his big toe all the way up to the top of his head.  After all, without Poe's arms around him, he surely would have fallen.

"What was that?" Finn asked.  The awe in his voice endearing.

Poe pulled his head far enough away to look at Finn's face.  His gentle and confident smile reassured Finn that they weren't defective at all.  That they belonged just like this.  Doing whatever this happened to be.  He chuckled, once more, before putting his lips against Finn's other ear and licking it, too.

"Poe!"

"Finn," Poe growled into the same ear.  Playfully teasing his tongue against the lobe.  "Is there anything you want to do?  Want me to do?"

Finn could barely focus on the question.  Poe's hands were rubbing his back, again.  His cock was hard against Finn's.  In fact, Finn was getting hard, again.  The clammy wetness in his clothes heating up next to his fevered skin.  Poe's hands slid down his back to grab both of his cheeks, forcing their crotches hard against one another.  Gripping and kneading the soft globes of Finn's ass.

"Poe, I want... I want... I..." Finn was breathing too fast.  He was twitching in his pants.  He didn't want to do that, again.  Not in front of Poe.  Not -on- Poe.  

"Yes, Finn.  Tell me what you want.  I'll do anything for you.  Absolutely fucking anything."

"I want to put my fingers in your mouth."

Poe froze.

"What!?" Poe asked.  His tone incredulous but amused.

"I... guess I need to wash my hands, first," Finn said as his head turned to look at the nearby water fountain.  He had the flitting thought that soap would be better, but he was too close to completion.  Even walking, at this point, might set him off.  He'd fall, writhing, to the floor before he ever made it to a restroom.

"Is that... a thing you guys do?"

"Us?  Like... First Order?  Oh.  No!  No.  We couldn't touch other people," Finn said.  They were slowly pulling apart from one another but Poe kept a hand on Finn's back.  A reassuring hand that reminded Finn he was supported and cared for.

"I mean, that's pretty specific," Poe chuckled.  He ran his free hand through his hair as he lightly shook his head.  He'd never thought Finn could surprise him.  "Ha.  I wonder where you got that from."

"I want to touch your tongue.  And... and your lips," Finn explained.  All innocence and confusion.  He hadn't expected Poe to -not- do it.  Considering he'd just said he'd do anything.

"I don't mind sucking on your fingers a bit," Poe said as he pulled one of Finn's hands closer to his face for examination.  "Honestly, your hands are kinda cute.  But it's an unusual request."

"Isn't licking ears unusual?"

"What?  No!  Not at all," Poe smiled at Finn and gave his ass another hard squeeze.  "Licking on ears is sexy."

"That just seems like something you made up, Poe."

"Hey, if you try any of this stuff with anyone else, they're going to do something to your neck and your ears.  It's just a part of making love."

Finn stared at Poe.  His expression dumbfounded.

"We can -make- love?  ...that sounds nice.  Yeah.  Yeah!  I want to do THAT," he went from completely awestruck to completely gung-ho in the span of two sentences.  "I wanna do that with YOU!  ...but... why would I ever do that with anyone else, but you?"

Poe's smile, ever present and always genuinely sweet, did something strange, then.  The glaring brightness of it softened.  The confidence waned.  There was gratitude there.  His own little dose of awe.

"Finn, you're too good to me.  Too good for me, honestly," Poe whispered. "We should get out of the hall.  We can get you out of those messy pants and see about these fingers you want in my mouth.  How about a shower?"

Finn's excitement nosedived into panic. 

"My pants?  You know!?"

"Of course, I do.  I like it.  I really," Poe growled 'really' with a wink. "like it."

"That's... no.  No, you shouldn't like it.  It's,"  Finn was looking to the floor, his posture folding in.  He seemed to shrink.

"Sexy?  Gorgeous? The biggest complement I've ever gotten?" Poe said.  His finger lifting up Finn's chin so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "Finn, you're amazing.  I want you to feel good.  You definitely make me feel fantastic.  Let's go shower."

"Yeah," Finn murmured.  Trying to boost his own confidence.  "Yeah, yeah.  Let's do that.  Wait.  TOGETHER?"

Poe only laughed as he led Finn down the hall and out of the building by his hand.  Finn liked holding Poe's hand and never wanted to let go.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this part to be longer but I'm a little under the weather, today. So, I've made room for a part 5 instead of ending it at 4. <3

Poe undressed with such ease that Finn wondered if his pilot uniform was lined with snaps.  Poe tossed the insulated fabric in a disorderly pile before kicking all of it underneath the nearby, locker room bench.  The former stormtrooper's heart warmed at the fact that Poe even had it on.  He'd hopped off his ship and ran, immediately, to Finn's classroom without changing or thought for anything else.  Finn had never been the target of such devoted focus. Affection. He always felt himself melting into a sea of masked faces.  Not unimportant, exactly.  ...but somehow just not different at all.  For Poe and Rey, he was everything.  And they were everything to him.   Even still, he and Poe had something extra.  Something he couldn't name but knew was there.  He felt it.

Standing fully nude and erect, Poe canted his head downward and looked up at Finn with his bottom lip between his teeth.  His favorite, flirty look. The look Finn couldn't escape even while doing something as mundane as eating.  Poe always looked at him like he was stifling the urge to devour him.  It made Finn shiver with anticipation, though he had no idea what he was waiting for. Poe then lifted his shoulders and the palms of his hands in a slight shrug.  A posture that asked "Do you like what you see?"

Finn, oblivious to the implied question but no less interested in Poe's looks, smiled at him from where he stood near the other end of the long bench.  He'd just finished carefully placing his jacket on a hanger and into an empty locker.  He felt guilty for making Poe wait, but realized his friend didn't seem to mind standing around, naked.  He seemed comfortable with all the things Finn had learned to avoid in his past life.  He wondered if they could be comfortable, together.

Finn didn't try to match Poe's haste.  He couldn't bring himself to simply drop his clothes on the floor.  His first form of self-expression had been putting on Poe's jacket and the damn thing had become both a lucky talisman and a security blanket.  Not a thing to be tossed aside, carelessly.  So, Finn felt gratitude for Poe's patience as he stepped out of his pants.

"Wait, Finn.  Let me see them," Poe asked. Finn folded his soiled pants and sat them on the floor of the tall locker but paused before pulling off his underwear.

"See my pants?"

"Your underwear," Poe specified.

Finn's face heated quickly at the idea.  He knew Poe had taken the first time as a compliment, but how could he claim to appreciate this embarrassing mess?  As far as Poe knew, there hadn't even been a stimulus, this time.  Finn just looked like some nasty deviant that always had thoughts about reproduction.  But it wasn't reproduction, was it?  It couldn't be.  Not between the two of them.

"Just turn, Finn.  Let me see you," Poe said.  His tone was soft and pleading.  Finn knew if he continued to hesitate, Poe wouldn't continue to ask.

Ashamed of himself but forever trusting of Poe, Finn turned away from the locker and faced his friend.  He was stunned by what he saw.  Poe Dameron's slick, right hand glided over his cock in slow, even strokes.  Nothing like the frantic beating Finn tortured himself with, each time.  His damn teeth grabbed that bottom lip, again.  Which was almost too much while his eyes were so fixated on Finn's lower half.  Finn couldn't stop the inevitable.  The shudder led to an interested twitch in his heavy cock.  His grey briefs, still slightly wet and stained with a thick patch of white, stretched over his dark cock as he squirmed under Poe's unwavering gaze.

"Fuck, Finn.  It looks so good on your thigh," Poe growled.  His hand still teasing his hard cock as he stepped closer to Finn.  Instinctively, Finn backed half an inch away.  This was new. So new and so strange.  Yet, he felt safe with his pilot.  He knew that whatever that predatory gaze meant, it would never mean harm.  He stuck his own leg out just to see the drying moisture that had painted it during class.  He felt mortified, all over again.  There was so much of it.  Milky drips in random patterns down the side of his thigh.  Surely someone had seen him.  Heard him.  Smelled him.  Surely, he'd be kicked out of class the following day.  Surely, this was unacceptable no matter how free-spirited the rebels seemed from his perspective.

"I just want to grab you, right now.  Leave your underwear on.  Watch you blow another beautiful load, like that, through the fabric," Poe said.  Finn was becoming almost sure Poe wasn't even talking to him.  He was growing larger in his own hand and seemed near bursting, himself. Veined and flushed red.  He wondered if Poe talked about strange and dirty things while alone in his private rooms.  He wondered if he ever talked to a Finn that wasn't present.  Did he instruct this Finn on how to give him pleasure?  Did he tell this Finn he was beautiful and sexy and gorgeous while touching him -there- and looking into his dark, brown eyes?

Finn imagined getting to touch himself while looking into Poe's eyes.  While touching Poe's tongue and lips.  His cock gave a lurching twitch that made him buckle forward.  Poe bridged the distance between the two of them and grabbed his cock through the grey fabric.  Finn whimpered into Poe's shoulder.

"Stand up, Finn.  Try to stand up.  I want to see."

"I... I can't.  I'm going to..."

"Okay, Finn.  Back up. Sit down, buddy," Poe gently guided Finn to another bench.  Made him back up to it and sit sideways so they were both straddling it.  "Good.  Now, lay back."

Finn didn't want to lay back.  Didn't want to be in a position where he couldn't see all of Poe.  Yet, Poe pushed him down so he could lay against the hard surface.  He continued to hold Finn's cock.  Just hold it.  No movement, yet.  He watched as clear liquid gathered on the tip, wetting the fabric he had pulled tight over Finn's cockhead.

"Finn, I want to make you cum."

"C...cu... cum?" Finn was shaking.  Poe's firm grip was doing something to him.  He felt the cresting wave of pleasure building but never falling.  Building its way higher and higher inside of him. He didn't understand how he felt so good but wasn't finishing.  Was it something to do with the way Poe gripped the base of him?

"We need to work on your vocabulary, my handsome friend," Poe chuckled.  Finn felt his hand start slowly moving up his cock.  "This is your cock that I'm touching.  Your dick.  I'm jerking you off, Finn.  I'm jerking this fat cock of yours because I want what's inside of you.  These things that I'm touching with my other hand... there's no elegant way to put it.  Balls.  I know you like the way I roll them across my fingertips.  I know you're going to cum, soon."

"E... ejaculate?"

"Yes, mister scientific," Poe laughed, outright.  Finn loved all of his nicknames for him.  Buddy.  Handsome friend.  And now this one.  Finn did have a habit of using words that made people tilt their heads in amused confusion.  He hadn't really known what 'buddy' meant the first time Poe called him that.  Had been mortified when Rey laughed for seven minutes straight after he asked.  Everyone but Poe had learned to hold in their laughter and give him definitions as simply as they could.  Finn never minded the laughter.  He loved every sound Poe made.

"I'm going to use my hands to stroke your dick, cup your balls, and make you blow your load right through your underwear.  It's going to get all over us.  Your shirt.  My face."

"Your face!" Finn couldn't stop himself.  If any part of being Poe's friend was rewarding, it was getting to see that lovely face on most days.  He could never do something so dirty.  So base and biological.  Not to that beautiful face.

"My lips," Poe teased as his hand eased down Finn's cock.  The rod was twitching under his vice grip.  Finn was too turned on to notice how it hurt.  "I should open my mouth and let it get inside.  Swallow it and lick the rest off of you."

Long, hard, and arching high over Poe's head, Finn came.  Powerful blasts of thick white careening up in the first five shots and then easily sliding down his clothed cock and across Poe's naked hand as Poe jerked him faster.  Convulsing with pleasure, Finn fought hard to make himself sit up so he could see how much of it had landed on Poe's long lashes and sculpted lips. 

He looked at Poe with obvious distress.  An apology lept out of him and Poe pursed his cum-splattered slips to hiss out a "shhhh" and an "it's okay" followed by an "I love it."  One eye shut by a dripping dollop of Finn's jizz and lips spread into a smile, Poe Dameron looked the most erotic he had ever looked.  Finn leaned toward him.  There was some urge in him.  Some frantic energy that wanted an outlet but didn't know where to go.

Finn's eyes zeroed in on Poe's mouth as the pilot bit into his own, bottom lip.  Tongue preceding teeth to lick in the bitter seed that clung to it.

Finn grabbed the sides of Poe's face and pulled him closer.  Without pause or even enough time for Poe to get out whatever question he'd begun with the words "What are..." Finn licked the side of Poe's face.  One, disgustingly long drag from the stubble on his chin to his temple.  He swallowed his own salty cum and grimaced at the flavor.

"Poe, ugh," He coughed.  Only gagging, slightly. "Why would you want to lick this stuff?"

Poe's laughter bounced off the nearby lockers and rang through the showers as he stood up.  Finn laid back down.  He'd seen how not-disgusting Poe looked with a load of cum dripping from his features and he was exhausted.  Poe walked over to Finn's side and smiled down as Finn smiled up at him. He extended his clean hand to Finn and made a show of licking the cum from the messy one.

"Tastes fine, to me," Poe said.  Laughter in his tone.

Finn turned his nose up at him and closed his eyes.

"Do I have to eat yours, too?"

"Finn, you don't have to do, anything," Poe responded.  Finn heard footsteps and then felt his socks sliding off. "Always remember that.  We do as much as you want and nothing you don't want." 

"I don't know what I want," Finn confessed.  His body still draped over the bench and some part of him wondering if he should get up to remove his own shirt.  When he felt fingers on the waistband of his briefs, his eyes flew open and he made his tired legs swing over the side of the bench.  "Poe, I can take this off.  I just needed to rest a few seconds."

"I wanna do it.  Or at least help," Poe said as he took Finn's hand to help him stand. Their fingers intertwined and Poe pulled Finn closer.  He let his lips ghost over Finn's earlobe, again.  "It's sexier if I help you get undressed."

Finn couldn't contain a giggle.  The sensation tickled him and the idea that something as mundane as undressing could be sexy was hilarious.   He giggled more as Poe watched him chuckle and outright laughed as Poe dropped to his knees and hooked the waistband of his briefs, again.  He watched as Poe leaned forward to lick and nibble down his thigh as the shorts slid lower and lower.  He wrinkled his nose when Poe finally looked back up at him.

"If I were you, I'd do that after the shower," Finn said.  He wasn't laughing quite as hard, but his smile was beaming.  A bright and welcoming gaze that made Poe want to tickle him, more.

"I'm never afraid to get a little dirty," Poe told him with a wink.  He just wouldn't stop winking.  Always giving flirty looks and sweet words.  Finn wondered how he'd earned such delightful attention.  How someone had met him and thought he was worth it.  He knew Poe praised him as a hero, but Finn couldn't help but think of their escape as him using the pilot as a tool to act on his own cowardice.  Plus, he'd saved Rey, too, and there was nothing like this between them.  Whatever this was.

"You're never afraid of anything."

Finn watched as Poe paused.  His flirty look glazing into thoughtful introspection.  His hands pausing in their effort to remove his underwear.  He finally whispered out a simple admission.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Finn."

The part of Finn that always warmed inside of him when Poe touched his hand, called him nice names, or ran to him for a hug seemed to overheat and ache.  Instinctively, Finn's hand slowly reached up to rest over his own heart and he declared with a confident nod to the man that kneeled before him.

"You'll never lose me."

Poe's face didn't look relieved.  There was something grim in his features.

"I don't think you know exactly what I mean, Finn.  I think we should probably..."

"I know what I mean," Finn interrupted him.  The emphasis on the second "I" making it clear that Poe had no reason for doubt. "You're first.  Before anyone else, what makes you happy comes first."

Poe's eyes closed and Finn saw the relief he'd expected the first time.

"Maybe, you do know what I mean," Poe whispered.  Perhaps more to himself than to Finn.  He helped Finn step out of his briefs and tossed them to the side before standing.  Face to face, again, Finn could see that Poe still had more to say but was holding back.  He wouldn't press the pilot for more.  Not, yet.  

Poe pulled Finn's shirt over his head and then stood back, the black fabric draped over his arm.  Finn's body was bulky and strong.  All curves and padded muscle.  His chest stood out enough to grab though there was no fat, there.  If Finn's body was any testament, stormtroopers were, at the very least, kept healthy and well-fed.  Poe's body, by comparison, had very little definition.  He was naturally thin and flat-bellied.  His only distinct muscles were biceps and sturdy, sparsely haired thighs. 

"Do you want to just stare at me for the rest of the afternoon," Finn asked as Poe stood there holding his pullover, leaking precum, and biting his bottom lip.

"I could, honestly," Poe laughed, "But I wanna do what you want."

Poe turned and walked toward the showers, then.  Gesturing for Finn to follow.  He dropped the pullover on the cum-splattered floor and Finn fought hard to resist the urge to fold it and tuck it away.  To wipe up their mess.  Stiffening his shoulders against that urge, Finn followed Poe.

"I've already said that I don't really know what that is."

"Hmm... I know you want to kiss me," Poe said.

They were in the showers and Poe's back was to him.  Bending at the waist, the pilot reached down to turn the shower dials.  Water came cascading from above.  A peaceful wave designed to mimic rainfall.  So unlike the raucous spray from the showers Finn had grown up with.  They didn't need to raise their voices to speak, as long as they were close to one another.

"Kiss you?" Finn asked.  He definitely wouldn't mind kissing Poe.  Yet, it hadn't crossed his mind much.  He'd been kissed, before.  By Leia.  By Rey.  By Chewbacca.  Kisses were boring.  Chaste and firm presses of lips against the forehead.  He pictured himself kissing Poe and it was nothing more than a friendly gesture.  Hell, holding hands had been more intimate!

In any case, Poe hadn't heard him.  He was under the water rinsing his hair and face.  Finn was standing, nearby.  Still wary of using the exact same shower-head as his companion.  Even that had been against the rules where he came from.  No touching.  No intimacy whatsoever.  Poe reached out of the wide fall of water and yanked Finn underneath. He pulled Finn into a hug and let his wet mouth make contact with the former stormtrooper's neck.  Teeth and suction were all Finn knew in the entire galaxy for a long moment.  Poe's fingers rubbed against one of his nipples and he felt his world ending and beginning, anew.  

The water claimed his hearing and sight and he was overwhelmed by Poe's caresses.  Their bodies, slick and yearning, pressed against one another.  He could feel Poe's hard length jutting against his thigh.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up absolutely ravenous.  In fact, the horrible noise that roused him had likely been his own stomach.  It wasn't until he was standing beside the bed scratching his lightly stubbled face that he remembered the room wasn't his.  The small dorm he shared with seven other new Resistance recruits was nothing compared to this place.  He'd never slept in an actual bedroom, before.  He looked around, marveling at how novel it seemed to have four walls and a shut door protecting a bed, dresser, and side-table from the outside world.

"Everything alright, Finn?"

Finn whipped around at the sound of Poe's voice.  For all the groggy hunger that plagued Finn's body, Poe looked wide awake and comfortable propped up on his plush, green comforter and matching sheets.  The morning croak in his voice came out in gentle but deep rasps that made Finn's ears tingle.  The stubble on his chin revealed his age like nothing else did, but Finn realized a seasoned pilot with years of experience appealed in ways he never would have expected prior to meeting Poe.  Poe's curly hair was an adorable mess.  A tangle of black curls long enough for Leia to not-so-subtly recommend a haircut in her playful, grandmotherly way.  Finn wanted to run his fingers through it.

He wondered if people did that.  Pet each other's hair.  

Suddenly self-conscious, Finn reached up to pat his own.  They had come straight to Poe's rooms after their shower and Finn hadn't taken time to pick out his hair and pat it just-so into the shape he usually liked.  He wondered if Poe even noticed the tiny beads of curls that his hair separated into after washing.  Whether or not Poe thought they were cute or if he liked him better with a carefully fluffed halo.

"Don't tell me you're worried about how your hair looks," Poe chuckled as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Um... not really?  Maybe," Finn started.  "Should I be?  I mean I just... nobody has ever liked me, before.  I'm not sure what could ruin this."

Poe's eyebrows nearly leaped into his hairline.

"Finn, buddy," Poe said as he immediately hopped up to comfort Finn.  The second word dragging out of his mouth in a cooing sort of way as he rounded the bed.  His arms were already outstretched for a hug and Finn melted into his arms once they were wrapped around him.  "You're excessively likable and have been the most important person in the galaxy, to me, since the moment we met. Do you think I only like you for your good looks?"

Yes.

If his looks were good, at least.

That's what baffled Finn.  He didn't know what attractive was.  There really had been no concept of beauty in the First Order.  When it came to reproduction, pairs were matched based on the expected genetic make-up of their offspring.  Finn had literally been bred for intelligence and physical strength by two people that had barely known one another and he would never know.  What he knew of romance, so far, he'd learned from his new dorm mates.

They liked pretty girls with round breasts and slim hips.  Nothing like the large but firm pecs that stood out from Poe's chest. Poe's meaty buttocks.  Poe's stocky thighs.  They liked clear skin and glossy hair.  Poe's body was lightly embellished with an array of scars from battles past.  His hair was often too disheveled from his helmet to warrant many compliments.  

The men Finn lived with griped about ladies' imperfections.

 Poe was head-to-toe imperfection.  The hints of grey in his facial hair.  The lines at the corners of his eyes.  The small freckles above his left brow from an old sunburn.  Finn could think of nothing and no one that he'd ever wanted to stare at just for the sake of staring.  He literally derived pleasure just from looking at Poe.  Could barely keep his eyes off him even when his focus truly needed to be elsewhere.

Somehow...

Poe evoked the same awe as a low-hanging moon peeking out at sunset.

Gave Finn's heart a rush just like the distorted patterns around a ship travelling at light speed.

Oh, because, somehow...

Poe was perfect.

Did Poe have these thoughts about him?  Where his thoughts about Poe too much?  Too close to worship compared to the superficial ravings of the other men he knew?

"Why do people like each other," Finn asked.  Honestly confused and curious.

"Ummm... Wow. That's a bit heavy for before breakfast," Poe laughed before pressing a kiss to Finn's cheek and pulling away from him.  They'd both been too tired and drained for sleep to have brought them titillating dreams.  Yet, a real kiss would easily set them both off.

Finn nearly shivered at the thought of what Poe had taught him just before sleep.  A joking quip between sucking Finn's fingers and then moving in to suck on Finn's bottom lip.  A tongue pressed strongly against his own then pulling back to teach him what pleasurable ways the two slick organs could play.  The nibbles and bites.  The way Poe's moans had echoed inside of him like longing calls to something deep in Finn that needed to escape.

The way it had escaped.  All over Poe's lower half and sheets.  The way Poe had used it to jerk himself off as Finn watched in awe.  The way Finn had trembled, feeling something primal and satisfying in the knowledge that the slick noises and white froth coating Poe's cock was his own essence. The way Poe had gleefully added his own load to the mess and they'd kissed again and again while rolling around in the moisture.  The way Poe had comforted him as he'd apologized for the hundredth time as they sent Orange linen to the laundry and remade Poe's bed with coverings of vibrant green.  No, they couldn't kiss, again.  Not while they were hungry.  Because another kiss meant starving until they'd gotten their fill of one another.

Poe smiled at him, knowingly before walking off.  Perhaps because he'd just had similar thoughts.  He'd disappeared into his closet and came back wearing loose, blue pants with a drawstring waist.  He passed Finn a bundle of similar fabric.

"So, I figured since we're the same size, you could just wear some of my old clothes, today," Poe said as Finn unfolded nicer pants with a cleaner fit and a zip & button waist.  The black pullover was similar to the one he usually wore.  Probably the same exact cut.  It was standard issue for new recruits.  It was hard for him to imagine Poe ever being new to anything.  He seemed like the type that was born with amazing confidence and skill.  Born ready to fight for the light.

It suddenly hit him that he still needed to figure out where to focus his own education & skill-building. Since his face was always too honest.  Always too easy to read.  Finn was glad that Poe had turned away to give him privacy as he dressed.

 

* * *

 

Finn, assuming they'd leave for the cafeteria, soon, hadn't questioned why Poe didn't put on a shirt.

He only felt his heart warm when, in the light of day, he realized Poe's quarters were not just a place to sleep but also a place to bathe, relax, cook, eat, and exercise.  All in private.  With most functions having a room of their own.  He realized that Poe joining him in the public gym, canteens, lounges, showers, and mess halls was a choice.  Poe made the choice, every single day, to leave the comfort of his own home just to see Finn.  Finn felt something bubbling up inside himself.  A feeling in his chest and a near urge to cry.  Something he was sure there were words for but he couldn't find them.

"Poe, I feel..." he paused when Poe looked up from his cooking.  Nervous. Unsure. The happiest he'd ever felt in his entire life.  His life had been a little over two decades of what?  Doing his duty.  Training.  Never fitting in.  Just numb survival.  "Gratitude?  I mean... I feel... Sorry, Poe.  I don't know.  I just want to thank you." 

True but not nearly true enough.  Finn decided to be patient.  He'd find the words, someday.  It seemed Poe's warm smile implied patience as well.  The pilot thanked Finn for being wonderful.  Finn felt gratitude, then, for the fact that people couldn't tell when he was blushing.

Poe's cooking turned out to be the best he'd ever had in his life.  Finn even had to pause after the first bite and shake his head.  He slapped the table next to his plate and then pulled the side of his fist to his lips to keep from doing it, again.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmmm... not at all, Poe," Finn said breathily after finally swallowing.  "You're really good at this.  Really good at everything.  Oh, but this... the cooking.  Your cooking is even better than your piloting."

Again, words failed him.  What was pleasure called when related to food?  Was it even normal to feel this good after chewing and swallowing?

"Haha, I suppose so," Poe took the compliment with a smile even though Finn's eyes were closed and he hadn't quite stopped moving his head around in apparent ecstasy. "Do you know how to cook?"

"I've never tried it."

"Wow!  Okay, well... we'll make lunch, together.  Something simple.  ...if you want to hang out that long."

Finn's eyes opened enough for him to spot Poe's clock.  Poe was inviting him to hang around his apartment for at least six more hours.  His head started nodding, then.  Of course he wanted to stay with him as long as he could.  Especially if Poe was going to remain topless the whole time.  He had the passing thought that maybe the two of them could end up pantsless, again.  Without meaning to, Finn let his eyes cut over toward the bedroom door as he agreed to stay all day.

Poe winked at Finn and could tell he was blushing, not by any changes to his rich, brown cheeks, but by the way his head tucked to his chest and his shoulders rose up.  He watched with amusement as Finn shoved another mouthful of food into his face and moaned. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you don't think I'm teasing, too much. The end scene is written. I'm just going to edit it a few more times before posting. Thank you for commenting! Thank you for your patience! The kudos keep me going <3


End file.
